


After dinner surprise

by ForTheHearts



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: "Can I kiss you?" She didn't mind the thought. Her face heating up as she moves closely to him.An after dinner idea walking at the beach. Cool night for the new couple. They're in the beginning stages as a couple. Constructive criticism.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 7





	After dinner surprise

_**After dinner surprise** _

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to IDOLiSH7. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

A lovely evening at a prestigious private restaurant. It was being run by a family member of Yaotome Gaku. He was enjoying the companionship of his lovely girlfriend. The girl being the manager of Idolish7. She was as well enjoying his company. 

Gaku and Tsumugi were enjoying a dinner eating burgers and fries. Unusual for a private restaurant, but either way they just let the two young people let them be.

"Thank you for coming here, Tsumugi."

"It wasn't a problem."

She shyly took his hand. He welcomed her taking his hand. Scoots closer to her kissing her hand, as he stared at her. 

"You look lovely tonight too."

"Thank you," She kept a shy smile. "As do you too. A very handsome looking man. In a suit nonetheless."

Her shyness and silliness had him laughing. 

The couple had just finished their wonderful dinner. A waiter, being Gaku's cousin thanked them for coming. As well as receiving few autographs from his favorite idols.

"I'll bring the guys here soon as I know when they're free from their busy schedules." 

She tells him. The young man clasped his hands together.

"Thank you, Gaku-san, and Takanashi-san."

Paying off what they had eating before taking off. The night sky was lovely. Tsumugi points it out as they began walking.

"It's not to late. Where should we go?"

"I'd like to take a walk by the beach. "She suggests.

He happily obliged offering his arms. She smiles kindly taking his arms. Not a word was said as they enjoyed each other's quietness.

_'I want to kiss her.'_

_'Will we finish this night with a kiss?'_

Those thoughts ran in their minds. Looking back at each other, their faces heating up in the process to.

Making it to the beach, Tsumugi suddenly sits on the sandy beach. Her wondrous eyes looking up at Gaku.

He was in a daze staring at her. Joining her either way, across from her though.

"The sand isn't too hot."

"It should be getting hot tomorrow."

"Oh yes you're right."

Not sure what else to say. Tsumugi turns her flashlight on from her cellphone. She sets it top of her purse.

"Let's build something with the sand."

The idea comes from Gaku. She liked the idea and began creating a bad sandcastle. He takes few pictures too. 

She shyly hid behind the sandcastle even though it wasn't too high. In half an hour still at the beach the sand castle was built. 

A cool breeze was felt as the couple decided to continue on walking elsewhere in the beach.

"It still isn't too late. Should we continue on?"

"Yes let's. Until we continue down that path." she points.

Continuing on walking as the sand were between their toes. More on Tsumugi's toes as she wore nice sandals with a cute outfit. Gaku holds her hand staring at her cute toes. He lets out a small chuckle.

"You have cute toes."

"Really? Thank you." she giggled.

She knew him as being a silly man. A man she was falling hard for. 

He knew her as an incredible young women. A women he was falling hard for too.

"I want to ask you something."

"Oh really what is it?"

"Can I kiss you?" She didn't mind the thought. Her face heating up as she moves closely to him.

His face inches close to her. Even though it was a dark he figured she was blushing. As he was feeling his face heating up too.

Caressing her face as his lips smacked onto her wet lips. 

Going on for a slow kiss as she deepened it on her end. The kiss not lasting too long. Eyes closing on both ends. For a while they pulled apart.

"Your lips are really ticklish."

"I felt it too sparkling."

Gaku and Tsumugi's eyes sparkling when gazing at each other. A great night for them too. 


End file.
